


Doragon no Keikaku: Christmas Special

by SamuraiKanda



Series: next Gen Dragon Slayers [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Home for Christmas - Freeform, M/M, Return, Sabertooth - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, next Gen Dragon Slayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little special to my current work Doragon no Keikaku ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doragon no Keikaku: Christmas Special

„It‘s christmas“ says Mirajane with enjoy towards the children. But six boys weren‘t really in the mood to celebrate this special holiday. Even if they showed right now their best behaviour, because Bickslow told about a giant Dragon bringing gifts only to those that are nice. So therefore every single one of them did their choirs without refusing. They even listened to what the Guild Masters and even their mothers had to say. Still, in a way they weren‘t at all in mood for christmas.  
  
Outside it‘s snowing heavily and like every year Fairy Tail and Sabertooth spend theses days together. Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quattro Cerberus and Lamia Scale are joining in the celebrations this year. Somehow this turned into some tradition among the legal Guilds. As the most members are busy getting the great hall decorated for the fiest, it is up to Makao und Wakaba to somehow entertain the children. „What‘s so special about this day anyway?“ mauls Hitome right now, looking right at the two elder members of Fairy Tail standing right in front of them and he can barely hold back a yawn. „Yeah, who in the hell believes about a fat perverted geezer to climb through chimneys and bringing the presents?“ is Ryuzaki right now asking back and the rest of the boys nod in synch.  
  
„Who said he‘s human? My babies and I picked up this story, that he is coming in a flock of Dragons as he is one of them. So if you are naughty, he leaves you with nothing, but if you are nice he rewards you. This special Dragons comes only to those of his own kin“ is Bickslow right now saying with a big grin spread across the face and as the two men shake their head all six boys look at him with big eyes. „So what‘s his name?“ is Hitome now eagerly asking the member of the Raijinshuu. „The great elder Dragon, right, my babies?“ is Bickslow now replying towards the question of the young Fire Dragon sitting on the floor, then he excuses himself, because is help is needed with decoration the tree.  
  
All six of them try now to imagine on their own how this great elder Dragon looks like. He must be for sure kind and bright coloured. Far different as Acnologia. „Even they fear the black Dragon of the Apocalypse so much, they won‘t call out his name“ is Yuuto right now lowly saying and five pairs of eyes rest on him. „Wait, you listened into his thoughts?“ is Raiden now asking back and the young Poison Dragon only nods. „I really appreciate this very much from Bickslow with this kind of story, but if there were someone out there who rewards the nice, I‘d like to see my dad“ is Yuuto right now saying so low, only the other Dragons surrounding him are able to hear him.  
  
Hitome, Ryuzaki, Raiden, Hikari & Raios feel the same. The real reason the lost their complete interest to celebrate this holiday has to do with the important fact, that a main part of their families was missing. They were all too little to remember how this holiday had been spent within a complete family. A deep sigh leaves right now their lips and for a moment they stare at the wooden floor as Wakaba suggest right now, they should go outside to let off some steam while doing a snowball battle.  
  
Even Shirayuki, Ultear, Scarlet, Fenya, Layla, Lilica, Ares and Sorano are up to this idea and so the children step outside dressed properly against the bitter cold. Quickly they decide to form Tag Teams and the rule is simple. The team, who gains the most points over three rounds wins this battle. „Wait, everyone, how about we add another rule to the game? No magic at all or there will be penalty points“ is Layla right now suggesting as she looks pleading into the round and she‘s really relieved they accept it without a big debate. Wakaba and Macao, who accompanied them outside agree to work as referee and then the great battle starts.  
  
Hikari, who has to work with Scarlet is quickly hit by a snow ball in back of his neck as he‘s gathering some snow to form some balls. As he tries to figure out who it was, he‘s hit by three more at chest, head and shoulder. A low growl leaves his throat as he sees an amused flicker lingering within the ruby-red eyes of his siblings. Raios and Ultear are currently the one leading, followed by Ryuzaki and Lilica as well Hitome and Shirayuki. As the final round starts and only three team remain standing, the Dragons are suddenly able to pick up a trusted scent lingering in the cold air.  
  
The seven Dragons rush now off, following the trail of this scent before even Makao or Wakaba could react. It had been years since they last saw them. So right now it seems to be like a miracle to come true. „Too-san, Kaa-san“ is Shirayuki right now saying with both of her hands right infront of her mouth and her eyes widen as they can see seven Dragon Slayers worn out from battle stumble down the main road of Magnolia. The other children have followed them and promptly offered their help. Even the two younger ones amongst them, Lilica and Sorano want to be of help. „The two of you, go and fetch the old grumpy granny“ is Raiden only demanding them to do and in a blink of an eye the two young girls are running now towards the forest.  
  
In the meantime is the younger Generation of Dragon Slayer supporting the adults on the way to the guild. But before they can react Erza, Minerva, Elfman, Bickslow, Gray, Hibiki and even Bacchus meet them half way to help. With a smile Hikari knows it could only been Lilica or Sorano to quickly inform everyone inside of Fairy Tail. Once inside the great hall a big commotion starts. But both of the Twins and even Shirayuki refuse to leave the side of the Twindragons of Sabertooth. Even Hitome and Ryuzaki are this way. Only Raiden and Yuuto seem to be hesitating at the begin, since they hadn‘t contact with their fathers so much like the rest of the Dragons.  
  
„It‘s allright“ is right now Evergreen encouraging him as the young Lightning Dragon looks up to her and he gnaws on his bottom lip. Should he or should he not approach the intimidating looking man with the scar reminding him of a lightning bolt? Before he reacts, Polyuscia enters the hall and Raiden decides to keep his distance. He isn‘t the only one. Yuuto leans at the wooden support beam, with his eyes shortly closed and he can only guess what is going through the young Poison Dragons mind.  
  
************  
  
At least they made it. They arrived home just at the right time. This assigend top secret mission had taken them longer than anticipated. But at least they are now back home. All seven of them are still exhausted from the journey back to Magnolia as well of the hard battle they had to fight. In a way someone must be very obliging towards them, because the only wish they shared was to be back at least for christmas to be with their children. Once inside the hall Polyuscia heals them up as far she‘s able to do and orders them to get some rest late on.  
  
The only one surely surprised to be confronted by a scent almost close to his own is Cobra. First he is confused as Kinana introduces the young boy leaning at the wooden support beam to be his own flesh and blood. „Hey, stop looking inside my head“ is the boy now warning him with a slight hiss and a smirk appears on his lips. So this young man is his son. Very interesting. Kinana must have tried to tell him about her pregnancy, but somehoe she wasn‘t able to do so. The other one reminds him from the scent of Laxus, while he sure can see the resemblence towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail.  
  
Frosch is pleased as the green Exceed gets hugged by all three children next to Lector. Especially Shirayuki keeps holding on towards the green Exceed in the pink frog-costume while the Twins try not to look all to happy while both their arms are somehow wrapped around Lector in order to prevent him from vanishing. Besides, it is quite amusing to watch how curious their partner Dragons react with the two Exceeds being around. As Sting asks the Twins about the Dragons, Orga steps now in and informs him about the little task he had given them. With a smile he nods, then he looks right at his sons. They have grown, all three of them.  
  
Natsu can‘t believe how big his son had become. A big grin is plastered at his face as Hitome asks him questions about this mission he had been assigned to and in a way he‘s truly a lot like he was himself as a child. „Hitome, your father needs to rest. Be patient, he will tell you his story later“ is Lucy now gently saying towards the young Fire Dragon and he has to laugh as he notices how Hitome starts quickly to pout. Yes, he truly missed being with them. But right now he‘s curious about the little red-orange Dragon sniffing out Happy. „Don‘t worry, Blaze is family“ is Hitome informing him with a smile and he quickly nods in agreement.  
  
„So this Dragon belongs to you?“ is he asking Ryuzaki right now as he stares at a metallic-grey Dragon appearing right now next to his son. „Ferrum is to me as Lily is to you, dad“ is he only explaining and both are now showing the same particular smile. Levy sits right now on the bench with Lily on her lap and she‘s quite relieved to know Gajeel is now back home. Right next to her is Wendy with Shalulu and both watch right now, how Laxus and Raiden are trying to hold some conversation. „That boy has the same scent as Laxus-san“ is Wendy saying and the Solid Script Mage quickly nods. „Wait, is he...?“ is the Sky Dragon Slayer now asking as if she just remembered again, that Mirajane had been pregnant too. „I don‘t see any difference at all, gi~hi~hi“ is Gajeel right now saying as his focus is on the younger Lightning Dragon and crosses his arms like Ryuzaki does in this very moment. „Those two are sure of no difference too“ is Shalulu right now saying and Levy & Lily have to agree at this point. Yes, in a way Ryuzaki is a lot like his father.  
  
************  
  
First thing in the morning is to assure it was no dream at all, that the main part of their families have returned. With a deep sigh of relieve Raios notices Frosch and Lector cuddled up next to his big brother. Erza had allowed them to stay with her and her daughter inside of Fairy Hills. So if the two Exceeds are here it means, their parents are here as well. „Merry Christmas, Raios. Wanna take a look over to the hall?“ is Scarlet right now asking as she enters the room and he quickly nods. They are accompanied by Ultear as they walk over to the Main Building of Fairy Tail and in a way he‘s still unsure if he‘s awake or trapped in a dream.  
  
A smile rests on his lips as he can pick up the scent of the White Dragon Slayer while entering the hall and another sigh of relieve leaves his lips. He runs over and hugs Sting as if his entire life depended on it. „Welcome home, Too-san“ is he lowly saying towards him as he can feel some tears rowling off his eyes. „By the way, Merry Christmas“ is he right now mumbling and a warm smile rests on the lips of the White Dragon Slayer. „This will be the best Christmas ever“ is he now hearing his father say and confused as he is he looks right into these trusted sapphire orbs. „Because I have the three of you around me again“ is Sting right now saying with a smile and right in this moment Raios has to smile too. Yes, he has to agree. This will be going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
